Milagros de amor
by zatzcuatch
Summary: Historia romantica sobre un par de Digimon enamorados. Veemon y Gatomon VeeGato Cuenta el proceso que paso Veemon para declararle su amor a Gatomon, las dificultades por las que pasaron juntos y sus alegrias
1. El comienzo de algo nuevo

Capítulo uno: El comienzo de algo nuevo

Odaiba. Una ciudad que ha cambiado en los últimos años, así como el mundo. Con el nuevo conocimiento del mundo paralelo conocido como el mundo digital, el planeta Tierra ha aprendido a convivir con las extrañas criaturas conocidas como Digimon.

Gracias a los niños elegidos, los dos mundos estaban a salvo y ya los Elegidos de todo el mundo han empezado a unirse más cada día. Los seres humanos les dieron la bienvenida a los Digimon con los brazos abiertos.

En estos días no es ninguna sorpresa ver a un Digimon en las calles o trabajando en una tienda o algo así. Sin embargo, esta historia se centra en un cierto Digimon azul tipo dragon que estaba pensando en una sola cosa en su mente esta noche.

Su amor secreto.

Veemon suspiró mientras miraba la luna tratando de ignorar los fuertes ronquidos de Davis. Era el mismo pensamiento de las ultimas noches, siempre sobre la misma persona...

Gatomon.

Veemon, desde que la vio por primera vez se sentía nervioso, y aun mas cuando estaban cerca uno del otro. Y aunque él reconoció un par de veces, trató de averiguar por qué estaba actuando de manera extraña en el interior cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Resulta que él estaba enamorado de ella. Le tomó un tiempo para averiguarlo, pero se sentía como si estuviera cayendo por ella. Cuanto más pensaba en ella, la más grande la aglomeración tiene. Durante la batalla contra el MalomMyotismon estaba pensando en cómo tenía que proteger a sus amigos, los dos mundos y, finalmente, que pensaba de ella y ahora lo mucho que significaba gatomon para el.

Después de la batalla sabía que se había enamorado de ella. Después de todo él era el último de su especie. Los Veemon eran más que leyendas en estos días. Nadie sabía lo que pasó con ellos, ni siquiera podía recordar su pasado.

Pero todavía estaba más centrado en Gatomon que en otra cosa, pero había estado tratando durante todo un año para tener la oportunidad de reconocer sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Veemon suspiró,** ¿por qué es tan difícil?** **La lucha contra Digimons es fácil, pero tratando de reconocer el amor, prefiero enfrentar MalomMyotismon de nuevo.** **Y aunque debo reconocer mi amor a ella, ¿me coresponderá?** **¿Y si ella sólo me ve como un amigo?** **¿Y si ella me odia?** **¿Y si ella ama a otra persona?** **Parece muy cerca de Patamon y han pasado por muchas cosas juntos antes de que nos conocimos.**

Veemon suspiró mientras estaba sentado en la cama de su compañero estaba durmiendo**. ****Los otros fueron mejores que yo en esto, como ****Matt y Sora que habían admitido sus sentimientos, así como Gabumon y Biyomon****, ****incluso Palmon admitió que ella era lesbiana y tenía una Floramon como novia. **Veemon penso **Supongo que sabré cuando es el momento adecuado. **Entonces, comenzó a caer dormido.

* * *

(Al dia siguiente)

Veemon despertó no encontró a Davis en su habitación. Miró a su alrededor, entró en la sala y la encontró vacía. Buscó en la cocina, pero no había vio una nota de cerca y lo leyó:

"Estimado Veemon,

Fui a la escuela, estabas durmiendo y yo no quería despertarte, así que me fui. Hay unos panes tostados en el mostrador y hay mantequilla. Hasta pronto.

Davis."

**Así que me quedé dormido, oh bien.** **Al menos tengo la casa a mí mismo por un tiempo.** Pensó Veemon, tomó el pan en el mostrador y empezó a comer.

Pasaba el tiempo comiendo y viendo la televisión hasta que, finalmente, Davis llegó a casa muy contento.

**¡SÍ! Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero gracias a Dios por proyectos de centros escolares**, gritó Davis.

Veemon lo miró como si estuviera loco y dijo **Davis ¿estás bien? ****Odias a los proyectos de la escuela.**

Davis dio una sonrisa: **Sí lo sé, pero este cuenta con conmigo y Kari trabajando juntos. **

**¡Ah, claro!.** Dijo Veemon volteando los ojos.

**De todos modos, voy a su casa alrededor de las seis y nos vamos a la biblioteca para obtener algunos libros. ****¿Quieres venir?**, Preguntó Davis.

**Supongo que, nada más pasa**. Dijo Veemon.

**Y quién sabe.** **Tal vez Gatomon también llegue. **Pensó

* * *

Davis y Veemon llegaron a la casa de Kari a las 6:15 PM y Kari abrió la puerta.

**Hola Davis. ****Hola Veemon**. Dijo Kari.

**Hola, Kari**., Dijeron.

**Así que estamos listos para irnos?**. Pregunto Kari.

**Seguro;** Dijo Davis, **Aprovachando la ocasion Kari, si no te importa, ¿quieres ir a buscar algo para comer?**

**"****¿Me estás invitando a salir?** Pregunta Kari con una sonrisa.

**Bueno ... quiero decir ... ya que iban a salir ... ...,** dijo Davis todo nervioso y rojo.

**Claro, Tai y Agumon se encuentran en casa de un amigo y no volverá hasta la mañana y mis padres están fuera de la semana**., Dijo Kari.

**D..de..de veras?!** **Quiero decir, genial. **** Vamos. **, Dijo Davis.

**Hey Kari, Gatomon va a venir?,** Preguntó Veemon esperanzado.

**No, ella dijo que prefería quedarse en casa por la noche**., Dijo Kari.

**Bueno, quizás me quede aquí y hacerle compañía**, preguntó Veemon nerviosamente.

**Claro, voy a preguntarle si no le importa. ****Ven vamos con ella.** , Dijo Kari mientras que los muchachos pasaban

Cuando llegaron Gatomon estaba sentado en el sofá de la siesta cuando Kari la despertó.

(Bostezo) **Sí Kari?** preguntó Gatomon al despertar.

**A Veemon le gustaría saber si podía hacerte compañía, mientras que yo y Davis salimos**., Dijo Kari.

**Claro, no me importa**. Dijo Gatomon.

**Gracias. **** Bueno los vemos a ambos más tarde**., Dijo Kari.

**¿Quieres que te recoja o te vas a casa por tu cuenta?** , preguntó Davis.

**Voy a ir a casa por mí mismo**. Dijo Veemon.

**Bueno, nos vemos**, Dijo Davis.

Veemon tomó este momento para mirar el amor de su vida. Su piel blanca y suave, su larga cola peluda, su hermoso rostro , ojos azules, y...

**Veemon ¿estás bien?,** Preguntó Gatomon.

Veemon salió de la habitacion y se ruborizó un poco y dijo que estaba bien, Gatomon lo siguio

**Hmm ... así que ¿por qué decidió quedarse aquí?,** Preguntó Gatomon.

**Bueno ... pensé que necesitabas un amigo. **Dijo Veemon.

**Oh, eso es muy dulce Veemon. ****Gracias, Me alegro de que eres mi amigo**. Dijo Gatomon.

**Si yo fuera más.** Pensó Veemon.

**Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?,** Preguntó Veemon.

**Yo iba a ver una película romántica, pero puede ser otro dia que si quieres**. Dijo Gatomon.

**No****. ****Está bien. ****No me importa**. Dijo Veemon.

Gatomon puso la película en la vídeo y los Digimon se sentaron a verla. Era una película de romance tragedia que se veía a un hombre y una mujer que se amaban, pero existía en condados diferentes, que estaban en guerra. En la escena final ambos mueren en una batalla, mientras que los besos y palabras de amor mutuas no flataban, en especial de él a ella.

Veemon estaba realmente asombrado de cómo se hizo tan románticamente hecho. Luego vio a Gatomon llorar un poco y le dio un pañuelo de papel para secarse las lágrimas.

Después de que la película había terminado ambos se sentaron en silencio.

**Tu, sabes****.**** Fue muy triste como murieron al final, pero supongo que era lo mejor**. Dijo Veemon.

** ¿Qué quieres decir?, **Preguntó Gatomon.

**Bueno, no podían realmente estar juntos en la vida, pero podrían en la muerte****.**** Al igual que Romeo y Julieta**. Dijo Veemon.

**Sí, siempre me pongo a llorar cuando veo la película.** Dijo Gatomon.

**Wow, la gran Gatomon, despiadada ante sus enemigos, pero débil cuando se trata de una película de romance. ****¿Quién hubiera adivinado?** dijo bromeando Veemon.

**Oh, por favor, ¿me estás diciendo insensible?.** Dijo Gatomon.

**No, nunca**. Veemon dijo sonriendo.

**Sí, y no soy un Dogmon**. Dijo Gatomon poniendo los ojos. (enojada)

**Yo no sé la diferencia no es mucho**. Dijo bromeando Veemon.

Gatomon le dio una mirada de muerte.

**Whoa! **** Estaba bromeando! ****Es broma! ****Será mejor que corra ahora ¿eh?.** Dijo Veemon.

**Te doy cinco segundos**. Gatomon dijo sonriendo.

Veemon luego salio corriendo con Gatomon detrás de él. Se las arregló para quedar atrapado en un rincón, pero se las arregló para saltar lo suficientemente alto como para evitar ser abordado por Gatomon. Luego entró en la habitación de los padres de Kari y trató de encontrar un lugar donde esconderse, cuando de repente Gatomon logro quedar frente a él y se cayó de la cama tomando las sabanas con ellos.

Cayeron en el suelo con las sabanas sobre ellos. Empezaron a reírse de lo que pasó hasta que se dio cuenta de que Veemon estaba en la parte superior de Gatomon (arriba de Gatomon). Both Digimon blushed madly. Ambos Digimon se sonrojaron locamente.

**Bueno, esto es inesperado**. Veemon dijo sintiéndose nervioso y sudando.

**Sí**. Gatomon dijo sintiéndose de la misma manera.

Una parte de Veemon quiso levantarse, pero un lado diferente le dijo que hiciera algo que nunca pensó hacer en este momento.

La besó.

Fue breve, pero un buen beso que dejó a ambos sorprendidos.

**"... Veemon ..."** dijo Gatomon sorprendida.

Veemon estaba demasiado conmocionado para hacer nada, pero luego la besó de nuevo, esta vez con más pasión.

Gatomon no sabía por qué, pero le gustaba y comenzó a devolver el beso. Ambos comenzaron a utilizar su lengua para explorar la boca del otro. Les encantó y ansiaban más y más a medida que se fue más y más profundo. Después de 10 minutos que se detuvo por un soplo de aire.

Querían más.

Veemon entonces comenzó masajear su pecho, como ella le devolvió el favor a un masaje en la espalda.

Luego las cosas fueron más lejos, ya que ambos se hicieron el amor el uno al otro.

Se escuchaban gruñidos de dragon y chillidos gato, se oía como tuvieron relaciones sexuales bajo las sábanas.

Porque fue una noche para que se recuerde siempre.

Fin del capítulo.


	2. Confesiones

**Capítulo 2: Confesiones**

(The Next morning) (A la mañana siguiente)

Gatomon stirred up and gave a yawn. Gatomon despertó y bostezó.She felt great, like she was the mon of the world. Se sentía grande, como la luna del mundo. But then she realized she had her private parts out, underneath some sheets, and Veemon showing his privates also underneath the sheets, next to her. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que tenía sus partes íntimas a la vista, por debajo de las sabanas, y Veemon mostrando sus partes privadas también por debajo de las sábanas, junto a ella.

She froze and gasped, **OH MY GOD!** Se quedó inmóvil y sin aliento, **OH POR DIOS!!****I HAD SEX WITH VEEMON!** **Tuve sexo con Veemon!** Dijo Gatomon

She hid her privates back into her fur as she then started to wake up Veemon. Escondió sus partes intimas de nuevo en su piel como siempre, entonces Veemon empezó a despertar.

"Veemon….Veemon!" Said Gatomon whispering. **Veemon .... Veemon** dijo susurrando Gatomon.

"**Uh…is it breakfast already." Said Veemon slowly waking up, but then remembering what he and Gatomon did last night he woke straight up and shot out of the sheets.**** Uh ... ya es hora del desayuno?** Dijo Veemon lentamente despertando, pero luego, recordando lo que él y Gatomon anoche hicieron, dio un brinco hacia arriba levantándose y salió disparado de las sábanas.

Gatomon blushed when she saw him, "Uh…Veemon….your digihood." Gatomon se ruborizó cuando le vio su... y dijo, **Uh ... Veemon .... tu... tus partes...**

Veemon looked down and then covered his crotch area with his hands before putting it away. Veemon miró hacia abajo y luego se cubrió la zona de la entrepierna con las manos antes de guardarlo. "Gatomon…..I'm sorry…I don't-" **Gatomon ... .. lo siento ... Yo no...**

"Listen, don't worry about it. **Escucha, no te preocupes. ****We can talk later, but we have to get you out of here.**** Podemos hablar después, pero tenemos que sacarte de aquí. ****If anyone sees us like….this…I don't know what will happen." Said Gatomon worried.**** Si alguien nos ve como .... Este ... no sé qué va a pasar**. Dijo Gatomon preocupada.

"OK I'll get going!" Said Veemon taking off with Gatomon behind him. **OK ya me voy antes de que...** dijo Veemon dirigiéndose a la puerta con Gatomon detrás de él. They were about to get to the door when it opened and in came Tai and Agumon. Estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando se abrió y entraron Tai y Agumon.

They stopped as Tai looked at them and asked, "Veemon…what are you doing here?" Se detuvieron, Tai miró a Veemon y le preguntó: **Veemon ... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?**

Veemon and Gatomon looked at each other and then Veemon said, "We…were….sparring! Veemon y Gatomon se miraron entre sí y, a continuación Veemon dijo: **... si .... Combate! ****Yeah that's it!**** Si, eso es todo! ****I come here sometimes to spare against Gatomon!**** Vengo aquí a veces cuando hay tiempo de sobra para luchar contra Gatomon!** Did it last night! Luchamos anoche! Fell asleep! Me quedé dormido! You know how a Digimon has to keep in shape right?" Tu sabes que un Digimon se tiene que mantener en forma

Veemon and Gatomon prayed to what ever God their was that Tai and Agumon would take it. Veemon y Gatomon oraron a Dios para que Tai y Agumon creyeran la historia.

"OK Say hi to Davis for me." Said Tai walking into his room. **Ok, Saluda a Davis por mí.** Dijo Tai caminando a su habitación. Veemon and Gatomon finally breathed. Veemon y Gatomon tuvieron un último aliento.

"Well…uh…I guess I'll see you later…." Said Veemon facing Gatomon. **Bueno ... eh ... creo que veremos más tarde .... **DijoVeemon a Gatomon.

"Um….yeah." Said Gatomon. **Um .... Si..te veo luego...** Contestó Gatomon.

They both looked at each other in silence and then Veemon took off. Ambos se miraron en silencio y luego se fue Veemon. Agumon saw all this and asked, "What was that about?" Agumon vio todo esto y le preguntó a Gatomon: **¿Qué fue eso? **

"Nothing….I'm going to take a bath." Said Gatomon. **Nada .... Me voy a tomar un baño.** Dijo Gatomon.

"Huh, I thought you didn't like baths." Said Agumon a little suspicious. **¿Eh, pensé que no te gustaban los baños?.** Dijo Agumon un poco sospechoso.

"**After last night….trust me I do." Said Gatomon.**** Después de anoche .... De veras necesito un baño**. Dijo Gatomon.

"Oh…you two must have been hitting each other hard." Said Agumon thinking about them sparring. **Oh ... ustedes deben haber estado golpeando mucho entre sí**. Dijo Agumon pensando en ellos Luchando.

Gatomon was forced to laugh at that since Agumon didn't really know what happened last night, "You've no idea." Gatomon se vio obligado a reírse ya que, dado que Agumon no sabía realmente lo que pasó anoche, y dijo: **No tienes ni idea.**

Veemon dashed all the way home, never stopping at all. Veemon corrió todo el camino, sin detenerse.

When he finally arrived he saw Davis on the sofa sleeping. Cuando por fin llegó vio a Davis en el sofá durmiendo. He was about to head to the shower when some one picked him up and placed him on a chair. Estaba a punto de entrar a la ducha, cuando alguien lo cargó y lo puso en una silla.

"Well, now where was our little blue wonder today, hmm?" Asked Jun. **Bueno, ahora que ha sido del dia del asombroso Veemon hoy, ¿eh?** Preguntó junio

"**Huh…..**** ¿Eh ... .. ****I was at Gatomon's house and I accidentally fell asleep so I came here in the morning." Said Veemon.**** Yo estaba en la casa de Gatomon y accidentalmente me quedé dormido así que vine aquí por la mañana**. Dijo Veemon.

"You're lying." Said Jun after he finished. **Estás mintiendo**., Dijo Jun después de haber terminado.

"What…how did-" **¿Qué ... ¿cómo? **Contestó nervioso Veemon

"**I can tell, anyway tell me the truth Veeboy or I'm wake up Davis and we both find out what you did last night." Said Jun smiling evilly.**** Quiero decir, de todos modos me diras la verdad Veeboy o despierto Davis y ambos sabremos lo que hiciste la noche anterior**., Dijo Jun sonriendo maliciosamente.

Veemon sighed as he told what happened between him and Gatomon. Veemon suspiró y le dijo lo que pasó entre él y Gatomon. When he was finished he saw Jun staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth wide open. Cuando terminó, vio a junio mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta.

"**Wow……….that was…..weird." Said Jun trying not to think of the images.**** Wow ... ... .... ... .. Eso era raro**., Dijo Jun tratando de no pensar en las imágenes.

"**I know…and I don't know what to do….." Said Veemon.**** Yo lo sé ... y no sé qué hacer ... ..** dijo Veemon.

"Well….I maybe good with couples, but lovers are not my department. **Bueno .... Tal vez me va bien con las parejas, pero los amantes no son de mi departamento. ****I guess you're on your own on this one." Said Jun.**** Supongo que tienes tu propia pareja en este caso**. Dijo junio

"**Well, please don't tell Davis this!" Said Veemon begging.**** Bueno, por favor, no digas Davis.** dijo Veemon la mendicidad.

"**Why not?" Asked Jun.**** ¿Por qué no?,** Preguntó junio

Veemon thought for a moment and then smiled, "Or else I'll tell everyone what happened in pages 130-135 in your Diary." Veemon pensó por un momento y luego sonrió, **O si no voy a decirle a todos lo que sucedió en las páginas 130-135 de tu diario**."

Jun went red with rage, "You wouldn't dare." Junio se puso roja de ira, **No te atreverias...**

"I can and I will, if you don't keep shut." Said Veemon glaring back. **Puedo y lo haré, si no mantienes cerrada la boca**. Dijo Veemon amenazante.

Their was silence till Jun said, "Fine. (silencio)

junio, dijo: **Bien. ****Just go take a shower."**** Sólo tienes que ir tomar una ducha.**

Veemon nodded and went to the bathroom. Veemon asintió con la cabeza y se fue al baño.

Veemon was taking a shower while rubbing soap all over his body when he started to think of what happened. Veemon estaba tomando una ducha, mientras que frotaba jabon por todo el cuerpo cuando empezó a pensar en lo ocurrido.

**I slept with Gatomon.** **Me acosté con Gatomon.** **Why?** **¿Por qué?** **I love her, but that just went too far!** **La amo, pero eso fue demasiado lejos!** **I didn't even know what I was doing!** **Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo!** **I just suddenly kissed her and my instincts took over!** **Derepente me besó y se hizo cargo de mi instinto!** **Even thought it was great, I just used her like that with out even asking!** **Incluso pensé que era grande,****She probably hates me!** **Probablemente me odia!**

Veemon sighed, **I guess all I can do is just tell her how I feel and hope for the best.** Veemon suspiró, **creo que todo lo que puedo hacer es decirle lo que siento y esperar lo mejor.** **If she doesn't kill me first.** **Si no me mata primero.**

Back in the Kamiya household, Gatomon sat in the tube with the water on hot. De vuelta en el hogar Kamiya, Gatomon se sentó en la bañera con el agua caliente. Normally she would never take a bath unless she had something really gross on her like blood or something. Normalmente, ella nunca se toma un baño a menos que hubiera algo realmente grave por su sangre como o algo así. But she had VEEMON all over her and that was a good enough reason. Pero ella había tenido a Veemon sobre toda ella y era una razón suficiente.

**I still can't believe I had sex with Veemon?** **Todavía no puedo creer que tuviera relaciones sexuales con Veemon...** **What was I think?** **Que es lo que me paso?** **What was I doing?** **¿Qué estaba haciendo?** **Hell, what made him kiss me in the first place?** **Diablos, que hizo que me besara, en primer lugar?** **I'm not saying it was bad, actually it was really enjoyable, but does this mean he has feelings for me?** **No estoy diciendo que era malo, en realidad, era muy agradable, pero ¿ esto significa que él siente algo por mí?**

Gatomon considered that, Veemon was the kind of person who would just do something like take a girl and just sleep with her. Gatomon consideró que, Veemon era el tipo de persona que sólo haría algo como llevar a una niña a fantasear y sólo sueño con ella. That wasn't Veemon. Eso no fue Veemon.

**The Veemon she knew was kind, brave, loyal, a good friend, and was always their to give you a smile.**** El Veemon que conocía era amable, valiente, leal, un buen amigo, y siempre te daba su sonrisa. **

But what if he did have a thing for Gatomon? Pero ¿y si tenía algo para Gatomon? What if he had fallen in love with her? ¿Y si él se había enamorado de ella?

**If he does then I don't know what I'm going to do.** **Si lo hace entonces yo no sé lo que voy a hacer.** **I like him, but now I'm confused on this.** **Me gusta, pero ahora estoy confundida sobre esto.** **Do I really like him or do I care more about him?** **¿Realmente le gusta o no me preocupo más por él?** **I guess I have to find out from Veemon later.** **Supongo que tengo que saber de Veemon más tarde.**

(Later that day) (Más tarde ese día)

The entire Digidestined, including Mimi and her partner, who were here in Japan for a week, were inside the Digital world. La totalidad de niños elegidos, incluyendo Mimi y su pareja, que estaban aquí en Japón durante una semana, estaban dentro del mundo digital. They thought it would be nice to have some time together and have some fun. Pensaron que sería bueno tener un tiempo juntos y divertirse.

Davis, Tai, Ken, and TK, and even Kari were all playing soccer. Davis, Tai, Ken, y los conocimientos tradicionales, e incluso Kari estaban jugando al fútbol. Matt was playing his guitar with Sora next to him. Matt estaba tocando su guitarra con Sora a su lado. Palmon, Biyomon and Gatomon were talking. Palmon, Biyomon y Gatomon estaban hablando. Same with Agumon, Gabumon and Veemon. Lo mismo con Agumon, Gabumon y Veemon. Izzy was on his laptop and Tentomon was watching him. Izzy estaba en su computadora portátil y Tentomon lo estaba mirando. Joe and Gomamon were making hot dogs on a grill they brought with them. Joe y Gomamon estaban haciendo hot dogs en una parrilla que trajeron con ellos. And finally Hawkmon, Yolie, Cody, Armadillomon, Wormmon, and Patamon were taking a nap. Y, por último Hawkmon, Yolie, Cody, Armadillomon, Wormmon, y Patamon estaban tomando una siesta.

However, Gatomon and Veemon were just looking at each other nervously the entire time. Sin embargo, Gatomon y Veemon simplemente se buscaban el uno al otro, nerviosos todo el tiempo.They were always a distance, because nether one of them knew what to say to the other. Tomaron siempre una distancia, porque ninguno de ellos sabía qué decir al otro. Luckly for Veemon, Davis thought he came home and went to bed while he was tired after last nights "date", which went well, and fell on the sofa asleep.Para su suerte de Veemon, Davis pensó que llegó a casa y fue a la cama mientras él estaba cansado después de las últimas noches (citas con kari), que le han ido bien, y se quedó dormido en el sofá.

Finally Gatomon took a deep breath and walked over to Veemon, Gabumon, and Agumon who were talking to each other and said, "Excuse me boys, but can I have a moment alone with Veemon?" Por último Gatomon respiró hondo y se acercó a Veemon, Gabumon y Agumon que estaban hablando entre ellos y dijo: **Perdón muchachos, pero puedo tener un momento a solas con Veemon? **

"Sure, why?" asked Agumon. **Claro, ¿por qué?,** Preguntó Agumon.

"We just need to talk." Said Veemon as both him and Gatomon went of to a nearby woods so they wouldn't get disturbed. **Sólo tenemos que hablar**. Dijeron Veemon y Gatomon

Se fueron a un bosque cercano para que no se inquietara nadie.

"What was that about?" Asked Gabumon. **¿Qué fue eso?,** Preguntó Gabumon a Agumon.

"I guess their going to discuss their sparing." Said Agumon. **Creo que van a discutir sus logros**. Dijo Agumon.

The two lovers walked for a while till they stopped at looked at each other. Los dos amantes después de caminar un rato, se detuvieron y se miraron el uno al otro.

**Still beautiful.** Thought Veemon. **Es hermosa.** Pensamiento Veemon.

"So…" **Así que ... **

"**So…"**** Así que ... **

Silence. (Silencio)

Gatomon sighed, "I came to ask what happened." Gatomon suspiró, **he venido a preguntar qué pasó**.

Veemon thought about it and said, "We made love." Veemon pensado en ello y dijo: **Hicimos el amor.**

"I mean why did we?" **Quiero decir, ¿por qué nosotros? **Dijo Gatomon

Veemon wasn't sure how to answer, "II don't know I mean something told me to kiss you and then it just went from their, I swear I didn't mean to do that Gatomon. Veemon no estaba seguro de cómo responder, **no sé, quiero decir algo me dijo que te besara y entonces, sólo se fue de su..., te juro que no quise hacer eso Gatomon. ****I wasn't using you it's all my fault please don't be mad."**** Yo no te estaba usando... es mi culpa, por favor no te enojes.**

"**I know that…" Said Gatomon finally getting ready to ask the question, "Veemon what do you think of me."**** Yo sé que ...,** dijo Gatomon finalmente a punto de hacer la pregunta, "Veemon ¿qué piensas de mí?."

Veemon was silent for a while till he said, "I think you're the most beautiful Digimon in the world. Veemon estaba en silencio durante un rato hasta que dijo, **Creo que eres el Digimon más bello del mundo. ****And that you are the most amazing, wonderful, and honestly sexist Digimon I have even seen."**** Y que eres la más asombrosa, maravillosa, y preciosa Digimon que he visto**.

"So...you love me?" Asked Gatomon with her heart beating like crazy. **Así que ... me amas?,** Preguntó Gatomon con su corazón latiendo como loco.

"Yes….Gatomon I love you with all my heart and digital soul." Said Veemon as his heart beat like crazy. **Sí .... Gatomon Te amo con todo mi corazón y alma digital**. Dijo Veemon con su corazón latiendo como loco.

Gatomon sighed, "Well…" Gatomon suspiró: **Bueno ...**

"**I know, you don't like me." Said Veemon sighing.**** Yo sé, no soy tu tipo...** Dijo Veemon suspirando.

"Honestly, I don't know. **Honestamente, no lo sé. ****You're a great guy and very sweet, and I use to think of you as a great friend, but I don't know what to think now." Said Gatomon.**** Eres un gran tipo y muy dulce, y penso en ti como un gran amigo, pero no sé qué pensar ahora**. Dijo Gatomon.

"**Well, can you think it over?**** Bueno, puedes pensar en ello? ****I mean I do wish to have a relationship, but I only want to if you want to.**** Quiero decir que... yo quiero tener una relación, pero yo sólo tu tambien quieres. ****If you want to remain as friends then I' fine with it." Said Veemon.**** Si deseas permanecer como amigos entonces estoy bien con ello**. Dijo Veemon.

Gatomon could see that he truly she felt that much to him. Gatomon podía ver que él realmente sentía algo muy grande por ella, podia sentir que la amaba

**He really means it….he actually does love me!** **Realmente quieres decir que .... Que realmente me amas!**

"I- **Si, te amo como no tienes idea**. Contestó Veemon

(silencio)

Gatomon se quedo atónita, cuando un grito interrumpio su platica

"AAUUGH!" **AAUUGH!!!!!**

Both Digimon looked at that scream. Ambos Digimon miraron Hacia la diraccion de la cual provenia el grito.

"What was Sora!" Said Gatomon. **¿Quién fue? ¿Qué pasa? Fue Sora!...** dijo Gatomon.

"Come on!" Shouted Veemon as they went to help their friends. ¡Vamos! Le grito Veemon, ya que se habia echado a correr para ayudar a sus amigos...

End of Chapter two

Fin del capítulo dos


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, hace poco un miembro de FanFiction me mando un post diciendo que continue la historia

Este usuario tenia el nombre o Nick de Aura

Espero puedas mandarme un mensaje privado para poder agregarte y explicarte la situación del porque ya no subo los demás capítulos

Sino, agregame a Messenger, mi correo es (eliminando espacios): alt _ zeta * hot mail . com


End file.
